The Quiet Ones
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: She had put up with so much, all the pain, the torment, but now? Hehehe, the perfect moment was here and as the saying goes, watch out for the quiet ones. Warnings!: Fem-Harry/killer-Harry, Gore, blood, swearing, mature stuff, and Jason killing people. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

I'm having a go at a horror crossover story! A Harry Potter crossed over with Friday the 13th, with a few changes to the Friday the 13th side of things.

SUMMARY: She had put up with so much, all the pain, the torment, but now? Hehehe, the perfect moment was here and as the saying goes, watch out for the quiet ones.

Now, first things first. I have no clue as to what Jason's condition is! So, instead of being born with whatever it was he was born with. I'm changing it so that he had an accident as a child that left the right side of his face scarred and slightly melted, like say an accident with fire perhaps.

Also, I'm messing with the Timelines but it's gonna go something like this.

 **1984** \- Jason drowns and Rose Potter is born at the end of the school year, her parents just entering their twenties and leaving Hogwarts. (Stupid Teens forgot to use protection!)

 **1994** \- Rose is 10 when the Dark Lord attacks and is 'defeated' by her 1-year-old brother Hector, who was then called The-Boy-Who-Lived while Rose is left forgotten. A Month later Rose is sent to live with the Dursleys, she is later treated as a slave by the family.

As you can see I'm moving the timeline forward to the 2000's zone, makes things easier on me and my brain. I'm also sticking with calling the camp 'Camp Crystal Lake' since it's easier for me and my plot. And another thing, since I'm unsure about Jason's height I'm putting him at 7'0".

Also, sorry if the chapter is all over the place this is technicly my first horror based story.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Friday the 13th, just any Oc's I make and my story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Camp

 **2002,**

 **CUNNINGHAM COUNTY, NEW JERSEY**

 **MID-DAY**

It was a casual day at Camp Crystal Lake, the summer was fast approaching and the children and teenagers were coming out to play. But for now, one of the camp homes was being rented out for 2 weeks by a family.

Said family was just pulling into the camp towing a trailer with it, the car came to a stop and parked up. The door then opened up on the driver's side letting out a rather, large, man who honestly resembled a beached whale.

"Here we are, let's hope this godforsaken trip we won is worth it," The large man known as Vernon Dursley said with a huff as his horse-er, wife got out.

"Don't worry, we won't be here long dear," Petunia Dursley said as she moved and helped her son or rather a mini-whale out of the car.

"When are we going to eat? I'm starving!" Dudley said as his mother patted his clothing down.

"We'll be eating soon dear, why don't you go inside and look around?" Petunia said making Dudley whine before running on ahead as Vernon unlocked the door and went inside.

So, a nice family? Well, there is one other person. Said person was just getting out of the car, this person was way different than the Dursleys.

The person was female but it was kinda hard to tell with the baggy clothing she wore, which consisted of a grey hoodie that hides her face. She had on a pair of blue pants and brown shoes, she also had a black belt. Her height was also a real eye catcher, she stood at a height of 6'7". She tilted her head as Petunia turned to her.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get the luggage inside! Now! Or else," Petunia said in a commanding and nasty tone before heading inside herself.

If she had turned around she would have seen the figure tighten her hands into fists, she shook for a second before relaxing with a huff. She then went to the back of the car to get the luggage as told, hopefully, it would keep the harpy off her back at least for a bit.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

 **NEAR SUNSET**

Once the stuff was moved inside and dinner was made The Dursleys sat down to eat while the figure took her chance to slip away, she went outside and looked around at the empty cabins for a few minutes.

She then decided to enter one thanks to the owner of the camp giving her a skeleton key for emergencies and because while the Dursleys had been busy, the manager had offered her a job at the camp as a caretaker up until they left. The main reason why he had offered her the job was because A. The place was in need of one badly and B. He was sure the Dursleys would trash the place mostly Dudley.

She chuckled a bit at the memory before closing the door behind her and went into the living room, looking around she spotted a mirror over a fireplace walking over the figure reached up and slowly pulled her hood down.

This showed her pale skin to the world, skin that was marked with scars slightly darker than her pale skin. Her scarlet red hair reached her shoulders but was in a braid, her emerald green eyes stared back at her as she reached up and gently touched her scared face.

Her name was Rose Pandoria, well, she wasn't sure what her last name was since she couldn't remember it. But she knew that it began with a P so she made up her last name, heck she couldn't even remember when her birthday was.

She had no memories from before the age of 10 before that was nothing just a big blank slate. All she could remember at age 10 was muffled noises, pain, then waking up in the Dursleys home apparently Petunia was her 'Auntie'.

But she could faintly remember other things, like a black shaggy dog and a big wolf but that was about it. She sighs taking her hoodie off to show her muscular build with a smooth but feminine six-pack from her years of the boxing club, her chest was big around a D-cup which to be honest annoyed her at times so she used both a bra and wraps to keep it under control.

She then looked at her hands, a small smile appeared as sparks of magic danced across her skin. Turns out she was a witch, it wasn't until she turned 11-years-old that she discovered this or rather a fellow witch and boxing club member discovered and told her.

She later introduced Rose to the magical side of the world with her family, under the Dursley's nose's mind you, it was also where Rose started to get some answers as for why she couldn't remember anything before the age of 10.

After meeting the Goblins and making an account it was discovered that Rose was from a wizarding family in England but the blood test used to help make her vault had the words burnt out, this meant she had been cast out of the family.

She had according to the blood test she had been the oldest of the family but was replaced by her younger brother as heir, another shock learning she had a sibling but also angry at how sexist it sounded. Really? Cast her out cause the family now had a male heir?! Really!?

Shaking her head Rose remembered her boxing friend going into a full-blown rant before convincing her family to adopted Rose as her cousin, which worked and became one of the happier days of her life.

Rose looked back up at the mirror wincing slightly at her face, she had gotten them when she turned 14. It had been a normal day of her slaving away and making the Durley's dinner when Petunia had come into the kitchen, at the time she had a mini-breakdown after having a bottle of strong wine to celebrate her husband's promotion at work.

She had taken one look at Rose before flying into a fury and grabbing the nearest kitchen knife and began to slash and cut at Rose's face, Rose could still remember the pain and the taste of blood as her Aunt cut her up. How her Aunt yelled about her having her sister's good for nothing beauty and how she didn't deserve it.

It was only thanks to the neighbors that Petunia didn't kill her, they had heard Rose's screams and Petunia's yelling and rushed in to help. The police got called in and Rose was taken to the hospital, the event was later put down to a 'drunken rage' and Petunia was held in custody until her breakdown was over.

Sadly there was nothing that could be done to take Rose out of the Dursleys care due to there being no evidence of previous abuse, though the family was put under close watch which Rose was thankful for.

Still, the scars had been a major blow to her self-confidence, this lead to her wearing hoodies and baggy clothing. Though the scaring finally got rid of the thunderbolt scar she had, mostly due to a combination of a Japanese cleansing ritual by the goblins to rid her of a pesky soul shard and the surgery to save her face.

She sighs lowering her hands and licking her lips as she noticed the sun setting, the Dursleys would be heading to bed now. No doubt they've locked her out, which was fine she could sleep here tonight.

(For her facial scars look at the cover, the face with four claw marks across and the face with the five slash marks across are what Rose has on her face. The four marks across the right side and the five on the left, her build is also similar to Megan Anderson with a bit more added muscle)

Shaking her head Rose sighs running a hand through her hair before speaking, her voice was quiet since she didn't use it that much.

"I best get some sleep, it's going to be a long two weeks," Rose said as she turned and made her way towards one of the rooms.

She was going to need all the sleep she could get, even if it was only a little bit.

 **A WEEK LATER**

Rose twitched as she stood in the kitchen making food, she was right when it was going to be a long two weeks! Her head pounded as she paused in her work, right now the Dursleys were out by the lake giving her time to think.

She sighs putting the knife she was holding down, she was nearing the end of her rope she really was. It was getting harder and harder to control herself and her magic from killing them, not like she had been tempted before.

Oh, how she had been tempted just to take a knife and slit Petunia's voice box or stabbing Vernon in the head. But no, she knew it would only get her in trouble. But now though, it was just them at camp all alone it was so tempting.

She glanced down at the knife beside her, fresh blood from cutting a steak stuck to it. She felt a rush an unknown thrill fill her body, the adrenaline making her hands shake a bit before she steadied herself.

' _No one will miss them, heck! I even warned my cousin that I was close to snapping_ ' Rose thought remembering her last-minute talk with her cousin.

It was true, thankfully her cousin understood why and said if she didn't return in two weeks or more then she'd hunt her down to help hide the bodies. Her cousin while strange was the best cousin she could ask for! Sadly the same could not be said for Dudley who had just fallen into the lake which made Rose chuckle.

Steeling herself she picked up the knife and got back to cutting, she had all night to think it over. Like where she could hide the bodies afterward.

"Freak! Get the dinner finished!" Vernon yelled as he stepped inside while Dudley ran past to the bathroom to get dry.

Rose bit her lip to stop herself from growling as her heart rate picked up, she needed to stay calm. She needed to control her magic, it was dangerously close to lashing out.

"Hurry up you ungrateful brat, after making dinner the firewood needs restocking and the trash needs taking out," Petunia said as she listed off the jobs for Rose to do.

Rose gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes, her back still towards her uncle and aunt as they sat at the dinner table. Her pulse was racing as she felt something build up inside her, dark thoughts swirled in her head as her grip tightens on the knife she held.

The last straw came when Dudley ran past and shoved her making the knife she held cut her own hand, he laughed at her before going to his parents as they praised him for putting the freak in her place.

Unseen by them Rose's eyes snapped open, no longer where they emerald green but blood red. Her pupils were slitted like cat eyes with a bit of yellow around them, her lips move into a snarl. (Look at the cover for her eyes they get like this when in 'murder mode')

That was it, the Dursleys were going to die tonight! She was done being the slave of the family, all of her planning and waiting was over.

Smirking she was glad to have her hood up as she finished cutting the meat and put it to cook, she then reached into her hoodie pocket as she moved and made three drinks. She then pulled out six sleeping pills, unscrewing them she put two in each drink and stirred them in.

She had found them in Petunia's luggage, she had taken some to help her sleep in the new place but now though she had other uses for them.

Tonight would be the Dursleys last night alive and it would the start of her freedom. Besides, the Dursleys forgot a little saying she had heard on TV.

"You should have watched out for the quiet ones," Rose whispered to herself as she finished making dinner and took it over to the Dursleys.

She then went to clean the kitchen all the while planning how she was going to kill them, stabbing? Slicing? Drowning? Burning? So much to choose from, so little time.

Rose grins as an hour after dinner she heard three thumps from the bedrooms, it was time. Walking over she entered Dudley's room first to see him in his PJ's he was also eating a chocolate bar that he snuck in, she shook her head and when the grab him when something caught her eyes. Looking over she saw something red, walking over she knelt down and moved some blankets aside in the closet to show a mask.

It was a hockey mask, the bottom bit was slightly pointed. The eye holes had mesh across them, most likely for added eye protection. A previous tenant must have left it behind or it could have been a Halloween prop, humming Rose pulled her hood down and put the mask on. She grins when it fit snuggly on her face, almost like it belonged there. (Look at the cover for the red mask)

Getting up she went back to Dudley and reached down and grabbed his arms she then began to pull him out of his room and out of the cabin, she managed to get Dudley into the barn and tied him up before going back inside. She went into the bedroom Petunia and Vernon was using, only to see them both half naked making her give a noise of disgust.

After a few minutes of struggling she managed to get Vernon into the barn before carrying Petunia in, she tied them both up and made sure to duck tape on their mouths.

"That should do it, now, where was that axe I saw on the way in?" Rose muttered as she moved away and began to look around the barn.

She was so going to enjoy this, 8 years of payback was about to begin.

* * *

In the next chapter! Hahaha! Gotcha with a cliffhanger!

Again, sorry if Rose is all over the place with her thoughts and personality this is mainly an introduction chapter and her 'snapping' in a way.

In the next chapter, Rose has some 'heart to heart' with her relatives.

Until then, Saberbladeprime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

After some thinking I decided to add something else to Jason, mostly something a few others can relate to if they have it.

Instead of having him mentally impaired I'm making Jason selectively mute and having Asperger Syndrome, it also makes things more believable from a medical and psychological point of view in a way.

In this chapter, Rose has some 'heart to heart' with her relatives.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Friday the 13th, just any Oc's I make and my story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: Freedom

 **CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE**

 **HOURS LATER**

 **NIGHT TIME**

The camp was quiet as Rose sat inside the barn, she was sitting on a stool looking an axe over. The red mask she had on made it hard to tell she was smiling under it, she ran a finger down the edge of the blade before making a happy noise.

She then looked at the table beside her and set the axe next to it, she got up and moved to stand in front of it. The table had various tools on it from screwdrivers to a hacksaw, she reached over and picked up a wrench. She tossed it up and down before looking over at the Dursleys, they were still sleeping.

But not for long, Rose walked over with wrench still in hand and stood over Petunia. Taking aim Rose swung down and hit Petunia in her side, the sudden impact and pain made the woman jolt awake as Rose did the same for Vernon and Dudley.

Nodding Rose stepped back at went over to the table and placed the wrench back on it, she then picked up a positive ended screwdriver and walked back over.

"Well, well, well, look whos awake!" Rose said in a mocking tone, her voice slightly distorted by her hockey mask.

Vernon shot her a venomous glare as he tried to yell something at her through the duck tape and struggled with his ropes, while Dudley shook in fear as Petunia watched on with fear filled eyes.

"Be quiet," Rose said as she moved and rammed the screwdriver into Vernon's left shoulder making him give a muffled yell.

"Now that I have your full attention, you're probably wondering what's going on? Hmm?" Rose said as she looked between her relatives.

"Well, you see my dear relatives I have suffered under your care for 8 long painful years," Rose said as she turned and went back to the table and picked up the axe with ease.

"During those years I've been planning, oh, how I longed for a day like today, the perfect day to end my torment and pain," Rose said as she stood in front of the trio and leaned on the axe.

"Did you know how tempting it was?" Rose asked stepping forward and knelt before Petunia.

"Just to take a knife and slit your throat," She said while running a finger along her aunt's neck making her whimper.

Rose then pulled back and picked the axe up and rested it on her shoulder. She casually walked over to Vernon and stopped in front of him, smirking she kicked him onto his back making him give a muffled yell.

"All I ever wanted was to be treated like a human being but you, _uncle_ Vernon, treated me like trash, oh, how the tables have turned," Rose said as she lifted up the axe and without hesitation brought it down on Vernons legs.

This action cut into his right thigh and hit bone, Vernon screams as Rose pulled the axe out and swung again this time taking his leg off. She then chopped off his other leg before doing the same with his arms, now limbless Vernon struggled to stay awake as he bleeds out.

"Enjoy hell Vernon," Rose said as with a powerful swing she chopped his head off.

Covered with blood splatter from swinging the axe Rose glances at Dudley and Petunia, both were shaking and looking at her in horror.

"Why so scared? I was only dealing with some trash?" Rose asked as she went back to the tool table, setting the axe beside it she began to look at the tools.

She hmmed before picking up a hammer, Dudley enjoyed it when he tried to beat her up. That was before she got into the boxing club, let's see how he likes it.

Walking back over she stood above Dudley, hammer in hand, she tilted her head asking "Wanna play Dudley? I've got a game we can play,"

"It's called Dudley piñata," Rose said as Dudley yells trying to wiggle out of his ropes.

But alas, all that wiggling did nothing as Rose began to hit him over and over again with the hammer. Blood went flying as the sound of metal hitting flesh was heard and bones breaking, soon Dudley went still as Rose stood straight with more blood staining her clothing.

Dudley now covered in blood now resembled a crushed watermelon in a way, his head split open, jaw broken, blood pooling around him, pieces of bone sticking out of his skin. His skin was also changing and swelling up, he was hardly recognisable with how beat up he was.

Rose did feel a little bit bad since Dudley was just following his parents ways but only a little, he took after Vernon way too much for Rose's liking.

"That was strangely therapeutic," Rose muttered as she cleaned the hammer on her hoddie, she then glanced at Petunia. Hmm, how to kill her?

Shaking her head she went back over to the table and put the hammer down, looking she spotted a box cutter. Nodding she reached over and picked it up, it was time to cut away the last chain of her torment.

Turning she walked over to Petunia, who by now was a shaking and crying mess. Rose knelt down and without warning grabbed Petunia's neck in a tight grip, she gently ran the box cutter blade across Petunia's cheek making a thin red line appear.

"Oh, Petunia, a vain woman, you ruined my face and tried to kill me," Rose said as Petunia flintched.

"Funny how things work, how you never noticed the danger under your nose? I wonder," Rose asked as she moved the blade to Petunia's neck.

"Now, it's time to pay _auntie_ Petunia, also," Rose said as she pressed the blade into Petunia's skin making a droplet of blood leek out.

"I'm not a freak, just a witch," Rose said making Petunia's eyes widen as Rose pulled slicing her aunts neck open.

Rose grins standing up, her shoulders shook a bit before she burst into laughter. She was free! Finally free! No more slaving away, her magic rejoiced at her freedom as it filled the barn and it of the blood splatter, spray, it even cleaned the floor.

Once Rose calmed down she quickly went outside, she used her magic to levitate some wood over to the fire pit before doing the same with the dead Dursleys. She placed them in the pit before blasting the wood with a simple fire spell that got the fire going, soon the air was filled with the smell of burning wood, ash, smoke, and burning flesh.

Rose stood before the fire enjoying the warmth as she took her mask off, she placed it in her pocket and rummage around before pulling out a cellphone. Flipping it open she typed in some numbers then held it to her ear, the phone rings a few times before it was picked up and male voice spoke up.

"Hello? This is Duke Hammond," The manager of Camp Crystal Lake said as Rose smiled.

"Hey boss, is that full time job still open?" Rose asked turning away from the fire.

"The Dursleys? Oh, don't worry about them, they've been _taken care_ of," Rose said as she glanced back at the fire before looking forward and walking towards the cabins.

She had some renovating to do.

 **A WEEK LATER**

Rose grins as she sat outside on the porch of her cabin, she had changed it up and made it her home. She even added a hidden underground room with some help from her magic, she was currently relaxing.

She was now the offical care taker of the camp, her boss was currently on vacation in spain with his family. Since he could now leave the camp in good hands and finally relax and spend some quality time with his wife and kids.

Rose reached up and touched her face, when alone she had her mask off. She had built up a big collection, her favourite so far was her new hockey mask. Rose leaned back as she glanced over at the forest, her boss had told her about the legend of the camp. How a killer stalked the woods killing the teenagers, apparently his name was Jason.

To be honest she wanted to meet him, he had been given the short end of the stick by like just like her. Only he ended up 'drowning' in the lake but somehow came back to take revenge, sorta like her in a way.

' _I hope I get to meet him_ ' Rose thought as she sat up and was about to head inside when an engine caught her attention.

Looking over she growls at seeing a van pull up and some teenagers pile out, five in total. She quickly went inside and put on a black baseball hat and bandana using it to hide her lower face, the shadows from her hat only showed her eyes. Looking down at her outfit she nods, she had on a black T-shirt with baggy camo jeans and white nike shoes.

Preparing herself she went outside to greet the unwelcomed guests, who to her knowledge, were not in her guest book.

"Hey!" One of the group said as Rose got a good look at them.

In the group was three males and two females, the first male was around 5'9" with a slight muscler build and black short hair with green eyes and had on a grey tank top and brown knee length shorts on with white shoes. He looked to be 17-years-old, he was the one who yelled.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Rose asked her voice calm.

"Oh, uh, I'm Jacob and me and my friends here are just coming here to relax," Jacob said a bit intimidated by Rose as she stood way taller then them.

"Names? I'll need to add you to the guest book," Rose said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Right, I'm Jacob and this is my girlfriend Emily," Jacob said as Rose nods writing the names down and looking at Emily.

Emily looked to be 17-years-old with shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes, she was around 5'7" with a slim build and medium sized chest. Her clothing was a pair of denim shorts, a white tank top and a light blue jacket with a pair of white shoes.

Rose grunts a bit when Emily wrapped her arms around Jacob, she sent Rose a tight smile which made the taller female scoff. As if she had any interest in a little boy, she preferred real men.

"I'm Billy," Billy said waving from the van as he got some gear out.

Billy looked to be 18-years-old with short brown hair and brown eyes, he had a swimmer build and had some oval glasses on and a height of 5'8". He had on a white and blue striped shirt with a pair of blue jeans on and brown shoes, he gave Rose a thumbs up making her nod as she wrote his name down.

"I'm Victoria," The last female of the group said making Rose look at her.

Victoria was 17-years-old with chin length brown hair and blue eyes, her build was slim with her chest size being small but it fitted her build. Her outfit was a pair of white shoes, knee length blue shorts and a green shirt. She seemed like the innocent type but Rose saw the hidden agenda in her eyes as she glanced at Billy with clear desire that made Rose roll her eyes.

"I'm Duncan," The last male said while giving Rose a wink.

Duncan looked to be 19-years-old with short red spiky hair and green eyes with a toned build and a height of 5'9", his outfit was a black tank top and blue jeans with black shoes. He seemed like a flirt as he looked Rose up and down, he smirked as Rose growls.

"Nice to meet you, now behave, I'm the caretaker of the camp Rose Pandoria break anything and I'll break you," Rose said as she turned and walked back to her cabin.

She heard Duncan whistle behind her making her twirl her pen before throwing it over her shoulder at the boy hitting his noss, he yelps clutching it as the pen hit the ground as his friends laughed at him.

"Come on guys, lets get a cabin and relax for a bit," Billy said making Rose chuckle.

' _Oh yes, you'll be relaxing for a long time_ ' Rose thought a smirk om her face as her eyes flashed blood red.

Unseen by Rose or the teen group, a figure stood in the forest watching them. The figure watched as the tall female enter the cabin, the shadow then looked at the teens before moving into the woods as the sunlight glinted off of a machete.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it.

I will be changing the story rating to M-rated but not right now, I will be for chapter 3 since the blood and gore are getting ramped up.

Next chapter, Rose learns she not the only killer around and some teens die.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
